Who Do You Love
by Red Twister
Summary: Wally's back! However, Artemis has been getting home late and acting conspicuous... Wally's getting worried. Is it over between them? Has she moved on and he just doesn't know it yet? (One-shot for now at least.)


Young Justice® is owned by Cartoon Network?

Who Do You Love

* * *

_Author's Note: The beginning of this story is based off of the song "Who Do You Love" by Chainsmokers featuring 5SOS. This story is a one shot and takes place a few years after season two of Young Justice and ignores the third season. I would love to hear your comments or suggestions to help me out, so please review or send me a private message._

* * *

Wally yawned and turned over in bed. Yet again the other side was cold and empty. Brucely slept quietly at his feet as he turned to see his alarm clock read 1:57 am. Wally grumbled and rolled over. Off in the distance, he heard the apartment door quietly open and someone shuffle in. Wally got up and walked into the living room of his apartment to find Artemis hanging her coat on their coat rack and taking off her shoes.

"Getting in kinda late, huh," Wally asked, turning on the lights.

"Oh goodness," Artemis gasped, startled by his sudden appearance, "You scared me babe."

"Look Artemis," Wally hesitated, "Who do you love now?"

"What?! Wally, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? C'mon Artemis, ever since I came back a month ago you've been actin' so conspicuous. You keep switchin' your alibis. You can't even look me in the eye half the time and I can tell you're lyin'."

"Wally, you're thinking too much. You know I love you," Artemis gave a small smile and tried to move closer to give Wally a hug, but he held her away and backed up.

"I know. I know you do. Or at least you did. It's just... I don't know... it just feels... I just feel like you're movin' different when we're makin' love and... I just want to know. Is it someone new? I'm not going to be mad.I'm not going to blame you if it is. I get it. I know I disappeared for a while and left you by yourself."

"Wally," Artemis sighed.

"You ain't makin' it easy, you know. You come in late a lot of nights and I just wonder, where you been sleepin'? This shit is keepin' me up at night and I wanna know. I can handle it; either way."

"Wally, listen. Yes, you were gone for a _long_ time. And yes, I was tempted to move on and find another guy."

Wally looked down and away trying to keep his emotions and his tears in check.

"However," Artemis emphasized, pulling Wally's chin up so that he was look directly at her, "I couldn't move on and find someone else. How could I? I've already found my perfect match in life. I couldn't even go out and find a one night stand properly."

"Oh, Artemis," Wally said guiltily.

"No, it's my turn to talk now," Artemis interrupted, giving him a small smile, "Come, sit down with me."

Artemis guided Wally over to the couch and they sat down, turned in to one another.

Artemis sighed and grabbed hold of both of Wally's hands before getting started, "I tried to move on because my heart hurt so much after losing you. The girls took me out, I got drunk, I went home with some idiot, and the next morning I woke up, hurried out, and cried for a week straight. I just felt like I had cheated on you. And that was about a year after you had disappeared."

There was a lull in the conversation before Artemis continued, "I guess part of me doesn't feel worthy of being with you now because of that. I guess I just feel like... I broke our bond. We used to be each other's only ones. And now... and now I've ruined that because for _one_ night I was feeling just a little too alone and sad and desperate for relief from all my emotions. So, now I spend my nights at the Watchtower doing surveillance and other odds and ends jobs just so I don't have to come home and see you're perfectly innocent and loving face and feel like the disgusting cheater I am. But Wally, I love you. I want a life with you. I want the house with a picket fence and two point five children and a dog. I want it all. But more than anything, I want you to be happy. And if you don't think that you can handle this or if you don't want that with me anymore then..."

Wally was quiet for a little while as he contemplated and took in everything that Artemis had just told him.

"So, we're going to have a half child," Wally smirked.

"Wally," Artemis rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, "That's what you got from all that?"

"I want that all too. And I want all of that with you," Wally placed his hand gently on Artemis' cheek and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Listen, babe, I was gone for a long time. I know that. I'm not mad or upset at you. I get it. I'm sure everyone was telling you to move on. I mean, it couldn't have looked too good to be sitting around, still stuck on a guy who is presumably dead. Even if that guy was as good as me," Wally winked and gave his best 'cool guy' smile.

Artemis just shook her head at him and looked away.

Wally got serious for second, "Just tell me one thing."

"Whatever you want to know babe."

"Who was better in bed me or the bar idiot?"

Artemis stretched and feigned a yawn, "You know it's pretty late. Better get off to bed, don't you think?"

"Hey, wait a minute, you can't do that."

"Do what" Artemis played innocent as she got up and made her way toward their bedroom.

"Oh, you know what you're doing."

"If you're really concerned about who's better Wally, you could always come and show me and make it unquestionable," Artemis said, hanging seductively on their bedroom doorway before making her way into the room.

"Trust me babe, you won't even remember him after tonight," Wally responded, already working on taking his pj pants off as he followed her into the bedroom.


End file.
